A Day of Surprises
by Assassin Number 9
Summary: Saber thought that today was just going to be a normal day hanging out with her best friend but things take strange turns whenever she bumps into an old friend of her's and things start to heat up ArturiaxDiarmuid One-Shot. Warning: the second half is rated M, first half, just about anybody can read it. Enjoy the Story! R&R :)


**A/N: I don't usually write one-shots, but I just had the urge to write one for once. A change can be good sometimes. As I can see, there are not many fanfics about DiarmuidxSaber, so I thought I could write one. I would also like to say that I put some of my OCs in this, because this story is kind of like a Fate/Hollow Ataraxia to my other fanfiction I'm working on (Fate/Stay Night: Routes of the Unknown). If you want to know more about the new characters, then there will most likely be more information on them in that fic (I'm not trying to self-advertise, sorry if I sounded like that). Well anyway, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction! :D Please tell me what you thought of my very first one-shot and give me suggestions of what I should do later on.**

 **Warnings: This fic has a love-making scene.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from FSN or FZ or anyone from the Nasuverse**

It has been about 6 months since after the war ended and somehow Rin managed to create an Ahnenerbe-like world where everyone from the Nasuverse could live normal lives. Fuyuki City was finally at peace and everyone went about their daily lives as if nothing had happened...seriously, it's like nothing happened at all. Gilgamesh was still as arrogant as always and still acted...well, like any Gilgamesh would. Archer still acted like...well, a little bit like Gilgamesh. Lancer was still flirty and super nice to everyone, Rider was still caring, Caster was still sweet (to Kuzuki at least), and Assassin still loved the temple gate (yes that is very normal). Like I said, it's like nothing ever happened. Oh, and True Assassin is still acting like Lancer which can actually be quite creepy at times.

"You know, something feels weird", Saber told her friend, Axer, while they were sitting outside a small but popular cafe that was located on a busy corner by the shopping center in the heart of Fuyuki City.

"You think? Because I think it's normal that heroes from historical times are enjoying themselves after being brought back to the modern world", Axer joked without emotion.

"Ha ha, very funny, Axer", Saber responded.

"Sorry, I thought that it was a given that that would feel weird", Axer said. "So what were you going to say?"

"Well, it's just that I've been feeling more servant presences lately."

"Oh? I have too."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Are you not worried that the new servants are going to restart the Grail War and interrupt our peace?" Saber questioned the woman with light red hair that sat across the small table.

"No. I will not be worried until it actually happens. You need to relax, Saber. You're too tense and think too much about possibilities that might not even happen", replied Axer.

"I-I guess you're right", Saber sighed as she drank her cappuccino. "So, what have you been up to since we met up last? I haven't been able to talk to you for a while."

"Hmm? Not much really. Modelling, taking care of my master, stuff like that", Axer told the blonde. After the war, Axer had no problem finding a job as a model. She had pretty hair, knew how to apply makeup, and overall had a nice figure to her. "And you?"

"Not much, either. Shall we get going?" Saber asked as she realized that her cappuccino cup was now empty and Axer was done with her coffee. Axer nodded her head to the question and the two then payed and were off to their next destination wherever that was. In their free-time, they would usually meet up and find places to go as they went along the sidewalks. The two young women went on chatting for a while as they walked along the streets, looking at the different shops as they passed them. Everything was fine until- BUMP!

"Hey! Watch it!" Saber yelled at the stranger who had bumped into her as she fell to the ground and landed on her backside.

"Oh, my apologies. Do you need a hand?" asked the deep-voiced stranger who kind of sounded familiar, but Saber concluded that it must have just been her imagination.

"No, I don't need your help", Saber replied angrily as she got up with her eyes closed, not bothering to look at the man. Saber turned to Axer, who was standing to the right side of her, and opened her eyes. "Let's go, Axer...Axer?" Axer was staring up at the tall man who had accidentally pushed Saber to the ground.

"Arturia?" Saber heard the man say. She finally looked at the tall stranger who had not been a stranger at all and realized why their voice sounded so familiar. Standing in front of her was someone who she and Axer met ten years ago. His amber eyes looked at her in surprise. He wore a dark-green, collared shirt with a black vest and black tie. His black pants complemented his upper-half nicely as well as his nice black shoes. To Saber's surprise, he was wearing simple, black glasses. His magical love spot that was underneath his right eye, could be seen through the lens.

"D-Diarmuid?" Saber said with disbelief. _Ugh, I bet I look like a complete idiot_ , Saber thought to herself while thinking about what she was wearing. Her outfit included a lacy, blue tank-top with a short jean skirt and jean jacket. She wore fashionable, gray, knee-high boots over white leggings and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail. She also decided to wear some makeup today for whatever reason, which included navy eyeliner, blue eye shadow, black mascara, some cover up, foundation, and light red lipstick. This was not her usual attire, but she decided to wear it today just for the heck of it...and for the fact that she didn't think that she would see anybody else she knew besides Axer, who didn't care about what Saber wore.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here in Fuyuki. So, how have you been? You look great, by the way", Diarmuid smiled at the short blonde in front of him. Saber blushed. She wasn't expecting him to compliment her.

"Oh, uh, th-thank you. Y-You look good, too. I've been, uh, pretty good. How have you been and what have you been doing all this time?"

"Thank you and I've been great! And actually, I just started renting an apartment in an apartment complex close by Ryuudouji Temple. You're invited to come over there now if you want to. You too, Axer", Diarmuid responded happily. Saber, who had forgotten that Axer was even there, felt her blood go to her face, as she realized that Axer had heard the whole conversation. Yes, it was a short one, but Axer already picked on Saber for fancying Diarmuid and adding the fact that Saber had just told him that he looked good could lead to disaster.

"I would love to. Huh? Sorry, let me take this real quick", Axer said as she took her phone out of her handbag. The phone-call only lasted about 2 minutes when Axer hung up the phone. "Actually, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm sure Saber would love to hang out with you though, Diarmuid." More color flooded Saber's cheeks.

"Oh, that's fine. So would you like to come Arturia?" Diarmuid asked.

"Uh...", Saber started thinking and looked at Axer, who nodded her head with a small smile on her face. "Sure, why not. But Axer, if you tell Beast, I'm going to kill you." Beast was their pink-haired friend who was a bit childish. She loved romance, fairy tales, you name it and when someone she knew was going on a date, she would ask millions of questions. When Lancer and Bazett had planned their first date after the war had ended, she had literally gone so far as to ask Bazett if she owned any condoms just in case, which did not end very well.

"It's a promise, plus you promised to keep my smoking a secret so I'll help you out here. Anyway, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow! Nice seeing you again, Diarmuid!" she called out as she walked away to wherever she needed to go.

"Who's Beast and why are you keeping us hanging out a secret?" Diarmuid questioned as he turned towards Saber.

"You know those types of people who go crazy if they hear that one of their single girl-friends are walking around with a guy alone?" Saber asked the black-haired man.

"Yeah, of course", he replied.

"Well, that's Beast. She's a very good person, but she loves to dream."

"I see. Well then, would you like to walk around the city or go to my apartment?"

"I would like to walk around for a bit first if that's alright", Saber responded.

"Of course that's alright! Please grab my arm, Milady, and then we shall be off", he said humorously while winking and bending his arm as if he was going to take a queen to a ball.

"Hehe, you're such a dork sometimes", Saber giggled while she grabbed his arm. "Where are we going to go?"

"Wherever you want, Milady. Your wish is my command", Diarmuid told her.

"Then we shall go where fate leads us and just keep walking", commanded Saber.

"Then let us go", he said while leading her towards the direction she was going with Axer before running into him. While Axer was Saber's best female friend, Diarmuid was Saber's best male friend with a close second being Lancer. Unlike some of her other male friends, Diarmuid never treated Saber as if she was a little girl who needed to be watched all the time and didn't step on her honor or obsess over her. He was the perfect male friend, and Saber loved the fact that he didn't care that she was a woman.

"Are we going to spend the whole day together?" Saber asked while smiling.

"I don't see why not. Hanging out with someone as cute as you is a great honor", he told the sword-wielder as he winked. Saber giggled as she walked beside the handsome man. _He's so weird. How do I end up with such weird friends? But, it is nice that he is taking me out on a date_ , Saber thought. Realizing what she had just thought, her face turned a deep red. _Did I just call it a date? Ugh, what's wrong with me? This isn't a date; we're just two friends simply hanging out with each other. Yes, he is handsome, but I look for more in a man than just looks...and personality...and- ugh! Stop thinking that, Arturia! Yes, he may be the perfect guy, but he is your friend and only your friend. He is not, and most likely never will be, your boyfriend. No matter-_

"You okay there? You've been pretty quiet, and it looks like your a little red", Diarmuid stated noticing that Saber was pretty red and interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, but thank you for asking", Saber thanked him. She was still embarrassed about where her mind had gone only a moment before

"Oh, no problem. The last thing I want is for you to get sick", he smiled. _He's so sweet. That's cute that he is worried about- ugh! There I go again with the ridiculous thoughts. It will never happen, so stop thinking about it! Ugh, what would Axer say if she was here right now? Probably tell me how perverted I am for thinking about how...nicely that shirt and vest complement his nice, muscular torso...and how those glasses make him look even hotter than normal and- didn't I just tell myself to stop?!_ Annoyed with her thoughts, Saber, who started blushing even harder, went on walking, still holding Diarmuid's arm. If you were a stranger on the streets, you would immediately think that they were just a normal couple enjoying the city. Heck, if the day somehow got more embarrassing for Saber and they ended up accidentally meeting Lancer, _he_ would probably think that they were a couple.

To distract herself from thinking anymore weird thoughts, Saber started to look at all of the storefronts that they were passing by. Really, Saber actually enjoyed shopping even though she told some of her friends she didn't. The only ones who really knew that Saber enjoyed shopping were Bazett, Axer, and Rin, who knew almost everything about her anyway so it was no surprise that they would know something like that. Saber smiled at all of the little things that she had saw in the windows of each store. She came to a stop whenever she noticed a rather delicious-looking bakery near the flower shop and couldn't help but drool a little bit.

"Oh, do you want to go in?" Diarmuid asked noticing that Saber was staring at the bakery and the goods it had on display.

"Is it good?" Saber questioned.

"It's one of the best. I used to come here all the time whenever I was visiting Fuyuki, but now I can go whenever because now I live in Fuyuki", he smiled happily. Pleased with the answer, Saber nodded her head and started walking inside (but not before a certain someone opened the door for her). She looked at all of the donuts, cookies, and fried pies they had displayed at the counter. All of them looked delicious, but she decided on three iced sugar cookies and a raspberry fried pie. "That'll be $3.50 please", said the young girl at the counter. She was about to pay when she noticed someone hand the girl the money.

"There you are", Saber heard Diarmuid say to the girl.

"Thank you very much", replied the girl.

Diarmuid grabbed the small box that held the sweets and looked at Saber. "You ready?"

"Oh, uh, yeah", she responded. Once they left the bakery, Saber looked up at Diarmuid. "You didn't have to pay you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. And if you want to pay me back, then think about it as an apology gift for accidentally pushing you over earlier", he smiled down at her. The day had been going pretty well for Saber so far even though Axer had to leave to somewhere she still didn't know. Saber then felt a vibration from her purse. She took out her phone and seen that she had received a message from the friend that Saber had seen just this morning. She read the text. _How's everything going? Sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. One of the other models told me about a once in a lifetime chance of getting into a popular fashion company._ Saber responded to the text. _Good, we've just been looking around the shopping center for a while and he just bought me some sweets from the bakery._ She put the phone back in her small purse.

"So where to next?" Saber looked up at her friend.

"Up to you", he winked once again at the girl walking beside him. She was about to respond whenever she heard a familiar voice yell her friend's name from behind.

"Yo Diarmuid! How've you been?" Realizing who it was, Saber tried hard not to blush. She turned around to see her blue-haired friend who was smiling at his old friend. He wore his usual Hawaiian shirt (which surprisingly looked pretty good on him) and black pants. "Oh, Saber? I didn't even see you! How are you?" he asked noticing the blonde standing next to his fellow Irishman.

"Good", Saber murmured as she tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face for at least the fifth time today.

"Hey Cu! I've been good. I just started renting an apartment by Ryuudouji Temple and ran into Saber while roaming the city", Diarmuid told Lancer.

"Nice, I'll have to stop over sometime. I just came to say hello since I haven't seen you in a while. Sorry for interrupting your date", Lancer teased.

"W-We weren't on a date! We were just hanging out!" Saber reassured her tall friend.

"Sure ya weren't. Anyway, I gotta go. I gotta get some things done. See ya two later", the man said as he left. Saber stood there blushing, obviously embarrassed. _Out of all the people who could have seen us, it had to be Lancer! The only person who might actually be worse would be Assassin...or True Assassin, but he doesn't count since he's like a direct copy of Lancer._ Saber heard Diarmuid chuckling from beside her and looked at him.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" she asked him, still blushing. _and why am I acting like Rin?_

"Nothing", he chuckled.

"T-tell me!"

"You're just being cute. I've never seen you act this way before, and I think it's cute. That's all. Anyway, do you want to continue our shopping?" he said casually. Saber somehow managed to blush even more than she already was.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah sure", she replied. "Oh, uh, D-Diarmuid?"

"Yes?"

"Th-thank you", she smiled at him.

"You're very welcome" he responded happily. _I should stop hanging out with Rin so much or I'll turn into her._ The rest of the afternoon went by rather quickly with Saber and Diarmuid walking around the shopping center looking at the storefronts as they walked by and every time Saber would just about pay for something, Diarmuid would kindly pay for it himself and told her not to worry about it. Luckily, it was only three other times after the bakery. It was about 7:30 when they finally made their way to Diarmuid's new apartment after eating at a nice Japanese restaurant that they were passing.

"Did you have fun today?" Diarmuid asked as him and Saber were walking along the quiet road to his apartment. The cool fall day had been perfect for shopping or any outdoor activity for that matter.

"Yes, it was very fun", Saber responded, smiling up at him. "Thank you for everything. Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It was my honor to be the one to pay for you", he winked, sending butterflies to Saber's stomach.

"Hehe, you're so weird sometimes."

"Everyone is, my dear", he stated cheerfully. "Well, we're here", he said as he lead Saber into a rather new and nice-looking apartment building. Saber looked at the numbers as they passed the rooms, just in case if she ever needed to come back here. "Here we are", she heard Diarmuid announce as he unlocked a door with the number 1023. _1023, got it._ She walked into the apartment and seen that it was a rather large and fancy apartment. He had white and gray tiled floors and nice gray furniture with a glass coffee table and a large TV. The kitchen was nice and neat and had many cooking supplies neatly hung on the walls. "Welcome to my apartment", he said as he took his shoes off and put them underneath the coat rack that was right beside the door.

"It's nice. I like it. It's very cozy", Saber complimented as she took off her boots and lied them next to Diarmuid's shoes and looked around the apartment. She looked at the clock on his microwave and seen that it was 8 o'clock already.

"Thank you. I tried to make it as cozy as possible", he replied. At that moment, the two heard thunder coming from outside and rain drops could be heard pouring from the clouds. Diarmuid took out his phone and checked the weather. "Ugh, you might have to be staying here tonight. My car is in the shop. The rain won't stop until 3:30 and it looks like there's a severe thunderstorm warning", he sighed.

"Alright, well at least now I can find out how cozy this apartment really is", Saber said humorously.

"Haha, well, how about we watch a movie after a bath?" Saber blushed and turned her head. "Separate, I mean. See, you can be just as weird as I can."

"Oh, sorry, I hang out with my friends too much", Saber giggled. Her friends took some things so weirdly sometimes.

"I can tell, do you want to go in first or do you want me to?"

"May I go first? I feel all sweaty."

"Of course. Here, I'll show you where all of the stuff is", he said as he led her to the bathroom.

After her bath, she found Diarmuid looking through his movies by the entertainment center. _He looks pretty cute looking through his movie- ugh! I told you to stop that earlier!_ she caught herself thinking. Diarmuid looked up and saw Saber standing outside the hall. "Oh, all done? Oh, sorry, do you need some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in?" he asked.

"I'm good for now. It's only 8:30", she replied. "But thank you."

"No problem. You can go pick out a movie while I'm taking a bath. They're sitting right over there", he told her, smiling and pointing to the stack of movies he had gotten out. "I won't be long", he continued as he started walking to the bathroom.

"Alright", responded Saber as she went over to the stack of movies. She ended up picking "Avatar" and put the movies back inside the space in the entertainment center where she had seen Diarmuid taking them from. Having a few more minutes on her hand, she texted Shirou and Axer to tell them that she was going to be spending the night at Diarmuid's apartment, so he wouldn't worry.

"'Avatar', huh? Excellent choice", Saber heard Diarmuid say from a few feet away, twenty minutes after he had left to get into the bath. She looked at him and smiled. He was wearing a plain white, button up shirt and grayish green pants "I'll go make some popcorn."

After the popcorn was made, they turned on the movie and sat on the couch, Diarmuid on the right side and Saber on the left side. They sat in silence, enjoying the movie. That is until they remembered that there was the part where Jake and Neytiri have a love-making scene, and they started to feel quite awkward. At the moment, it seemed like nothing could make the moment more awkward, but with Diarmuid's E-grade luck, of course things ended up getting more awkward. They both had reached for the popcorn at the same time and ended up hitting each other's hands as the scene started. Both were blushing as they took away their hands.

"S-sorry", Diarmuid murmured to Saber, feeling very awkward.

"N-no, it's fine. I-it was my fault. My apologies", Saber told Diarmuid as they sat awkwardly on the same couch beside each other avoiding eye-contact. But then, they suddenly met eyes and something just clicked. At one moment, the two were sitting awkwardly beside each other waiting for the scene to pass and the next moment, they felt each other's lips connect right after they had made eye contact. Saber felt Diarmuid's large right hand on her cheek and felt his left hand go down and hold her waist. She moved her hands up onto his head and ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair. His soft lips that were pressed up against her's tasted so sweet. Diarmuid heard a soft moan escape Arturia's throat and started to move his left hand up and down her waist while he moved his right hand through her beautiful, blonde hair after taking it out of its ponytail. Their tongues touched and more moans could be heard from the two. Diarmuid started to feel around for the remote with his right hand and when he finally found it, turned the TV off and moved his hand back to where it was. After for what seemed like hours, the two finally separated to fill their empty lungs. Both were breathless as they had their foreheads and noses pressed up against each other.

"That was...", Saber started to say but trailed off, not being able to finish for she couldn't describe what it exactly felt like. The moment was truly amazing, but amazing was a major understatement.

"Amazing?" Diarmuid asked as he caught his breath.

"I was going to say that, but I think that's too much of an understatement", she smiled at him. He chuckled and gave her four small pecks on the lips. "Shall we continue in the bedroom?" he asked while looking into her gorgeous green eyes. She giggled.

"We shall", she replied happily. They got up as they locked lips once again and Diarmuid started backing Saber towards the bedroom. They walked through the hall and entered with Diarmuid closing and locking the door after coming into the room. His bedroom was quite simple with white carpet and a simple white bedspread and light blue pillows. He had a large, dark brown vanity placed along the opposite wall of the bed. A medium-sized TV was placed in the corner on a small TV stand and a dark brown nightstand stood on the left side of his bed. As the two walked in while still kissing continuously, Diarmuid led Saber by the nightstand, so he could turn on the lamp to brighten up the room a bit. Saber had seen that it was already 10:45 from the corner of her eye, but found that she didn't really care and continued kissing the handsome man who she had spent the day with. The room turned dim when the light was turned on. Rain and thunder could be heard if you concentrated, but overall the room was quiet with the exception of the small moans that escaped Diarmuid's and Saber's mouths. _His lips are so soft and taste so sweet. I regret not doing this earlier,_ thought Saber as she kept on running her fingers through Diarmuid's dark hair.

Saber then felt Diarmuid's right hand get lower and left hand get higher. She felt him grab her jacket and she silently cooperated and let him pull it off of her body, letting it drop to the floor behind her. His hands then went to the bottom of her tank top and she slowly felt it get lighter as he pulled it up over her head, pausing from kissing only to do so. He felt her hands go up to his chest and start to unbutton the white shirt he had put on after taking a bath while he removed the jean skirt from her body. She felt her leggings be taken off after he took off his pants and lied her down on the bed. He started kissing her on the top of her neck and moved down, stopping right below her collarbone. Saber moaned with pleasure in response, and she heard Diarmuid chuckle softly, his lips still pressed up against her skin.

"I didn't tell you to stop. I didn't _want_ you to stop", Saber told the Irish man.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never heard you moan like that before", he replied smiling.

"How about when we were kissing on the couch?"

"Yes, but those weren't like that one", he said.

"Well then, you better get used to it", she grinned, starting to kiss his soft lips once more. Saber felt Diarmuid's hands start to feel her small thighs as he started to kiss the side of her neck. Once again, she moaned with pleasure, but this time Diarmuid didn't stop. He kept on kissing her as if there was nothing else in the world. He then grabbed the decorative pillows he had laying on the bed and threw them over to the left side of the bed, leaving two normal pillows for the two to sleep on. Saber stood up and Diarmuid started to lay the pillows flat and pull back the sheets. After doing so, he brought his hands to her back and unhooked her lace, lime green bra and tossed it by her other clothes. He then proceeded to take off her matching panties and take off his own underwear. They crawled into the bed, still kissing nonstop and pulled the covers up a bit. Moans could be heard from the two as they gave in to each other and started kissing even more passionately than they already were. Each kiss was long and passionate, and it felt like they had been going on for hours but there were no signs of either one stopping anytime soon. They slowly caressed each other as they made passionate love. Diarmuid was on top of Saber, feeling her hips, her thighs, her neck, her hair, everywhere he thought appropriate. Saber loved every minute, every _second_ of it. She loved his soft yet firm touch. She loved the feel of his strong muscles and his perfectly toned body. She loved the feel of his sweet lips against her own and her skin. She loved everything about that moment and she wouldn't give it up for anything else.

A while later, the two had finally started to slow down. Their kisses were slow, but still quite passionate. Saber ended up being on top of Diarmuid as his hands held her small waist. Saber was slowly caressing her lover's perfect chest and neck. Whenever they were finally done, Saber faced away from Diarmuid, letting him kiss up and down her spine. It felt so good to her, and she loved the feeling of his lips on her back and his hands on her sides. When he was done, she turned towards him and kissed him passionately. They pulled back from each other and Saber lied her head down on his shoulder and set her arms down on his chest and started caressing it lightly. She could see out of the corner of her eye that it was almost midnight.

"That was incredible", Saber told her lover.

"I think that's an understatement", he said as he chuckled and pecked Saber's neck. Saber giggled.

"You're such a dork sometimes", she replied while kissing him gently on the lips.

"Who isn't?", he asked, chuckling softly as he continued pressing his lips against her soft skin.

"Good point", she said while smiling to herself.

"I love you, Arturia", she heard him say in between kisses. Her heart skipped a beat. She loved how he had said that simple phrase.

"I love you too, Diarmuid", she replied with a small smile on her face. The night ended with the two finally falling asleep, Saber had her head laying on Diarmuid's shoulder with her arms resting on his chest and Diarmuid held her waist and lightly messaged her. The night had been perfect and for the first time in her life, Saber didn't regret the things she had done in her life. For once, she was happy that she had pulled Excalibur out of the stone because if she didn't, she wouldn't have ever had the chance to meet Diarmuid. For once, Arturia Pendragon was finally glad for what happened in her life.

* * *

The next day, Saber walked into the Applebee's where she and Axer and Bazett were planning on meeting. She walked up to the waitress at the front desk and told her who she was with. The two were already there because Axer was driving right passed where Bazett, Lancer, and Avenger lived and Axer would always go early to make sure they could find a seat. The woman at the front desk led her to a small, circular table with four chairs. There sat Bazett in a casual, black dress and Axer in a red shirt, black pants, and black leather jacket.

"Hey, Saber", Bazett greeted happily, happy to see her blonde friend.

"Hey, Saber", Axer greeted simply.

"Hey, guys", Saber said a little too happily before ordering her drink.

"You seem happy", Axer stated, noticing her friend's oddly cheery mood.

"Does it have something to do with yesterday? Lancer told me that he had seen you and Diarmuid hanging out together at the shopping center", Bazett said, looking up at the blonde.

"Yes, it has something to do with yesterday", Saber replied to her friend's question.

"That reminds me. What happened yesterday? You stopped texting me at like 9 o'clock", Axer said.

"We, uh, just watched a movie", Saber responded with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't give us that bullshit. What happened _after_ you watched the movie?" Axer questioned.

"Now, Axer, don't go making assumptions. The real question is what they did _before_ or _during_ the movie", Bazett teased. The two started giggling. Knowing what her friends were thinking (and that they'd find out sooner or later), Saber thought she would surprise them with an unexpected answer (/confession).

"You guys are right", she started as they went back looking at their menus to figure out what they were going to have for lunch. "I finally slept with a man last night."

"Oh, ok, cool", Axer replied, not fully hearing what the blonde girl had actually said. Bazett, too, was not fully paying attention.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom", Saber told the two as she stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Hurry back", Bazett responded, still looking through the menu. A few seconds passed when Axer and Bazett had finally realized what their blonde friend had said. They looked up from their menus, wide-eyed, and looked at each other as if asking each other if they heard Saber right.

"Wait, what?!" the two asked at the same time while turning towards Saber as she was walking toward the bathroom. Saber giggled at her friends' reactions and continued walking to her destination, thinking about what had happened the night before and what will happen later today. She took out her phone from her purse and opened the message that she had gotten only a moment earlier from her lover. _Does 6:30 sound good for tonight?_ , she read. _Sounds good, I'll meet you at your apartment. Can't wait,_ she responded, smiling to herself. She could only imagine how wonderful tonight will be if it's anything close to what it was like the night before. _I guess I was wrong when I said that I would never date him yesterday afternoon, because now I am,_ she giggled to herself as she thought about what she kept thinking yesterday, about how she would never start dating Diarmuid when they had then decided to start dating the very next morning. _I never would have guessed that being wrong could feel this good,_ she giggled once more. _I hope tonight will be as wonderful as last night,_ Saber hoped as she entered the bathroom and received another text. _Alright, I'll see you later ^3^,_ she read. _You're so weird sometimes,_ Saber responded. A second passed and she received yet another text. _Of course I am, who isn't? ^3^,_ the text read. _Good point,_ she typed, giggling at how weird her boyfriend could be sometimes. _He's so weird, but that's one of the many reasons I love him,_ she thought as she washed her hands and exited the bathroom. _I'm lucky to have started dating someone as perfect as him. There's no one in the world I could love more. I'm actually glad that I pulled Excalibur from the stone; I don't know what I would do without him._

The End

* * *

 **A/N: So, there's my first one-shot. Overall, I think it was pretty good for my first one-shot, but I'll let you decide on that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for reading. :) Please say in the reviews of what you thought, it would mean so much to me. :D Once again, thank you so much for reading and have a WONDERFUL day!**

 **-Assassin Number 9**


End file.
